


Anniversary

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah but isn’t it your anniversary with Ray? Coulda sworn you mentioned it a couple days ago."</p><p>The panic on Joel’s face was immediate and needed no explanation. He booked it out of the office and Geoff cleaned up his office, turning the light out and inwardly chastising his old friend.</p><p>Joel raced home but when he opened the door the lights were off. Ray was nowhere to be seen. Joel shuffled into the kitchen, frown widening as he saw the pasta and wine in the fridge. He fucked up big time. Quietly, he entered the bedroom. Ray was laying down under the covers, facing away from Joel.</p><p>"Ray? You still awake?"</p><p>There was no response but he could see the man’s body moving slightly as he breathed.</p><p>"I… I forgot…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Work sucked. It was annoying and boring and time consuming. Joel was neckdeep in it so often that in order to get through it, he’d cast out any outside distractions to focus. Unfortunately that included Ray, his long time boyfriend and closest companion. For the most part Ray understood that, he did the same when he was editing, but if Joel called him six times he’d probably pick up. Joel wasn’t. It was their one year anniversary, a big deal, at least in Ray’s eyes. He’d never been with someone that long and he had been so eager to celebrate it.

On their first date, Joel had cooked them a delicious chicken carbonara, one of the only meals he knew really well. Over the year Ray had learned it too, and got home early just to make it for Joel. The table was set, a single rose in the middle because one, gotta set the scene, and two, roses. Ray had picked up one of Joel’s favorite wines and had it chilling, along with a set of golden cuff links as a present.

Ray knew he got home a little early, so he waited anxiously. After Joel was an hour late, he started getting concerned, calling him. No answer. He texted him which was auto replied with ‘working sorry will text later’. Over the next two hours he tried calling quite a few more times, but to no avail. Joel had forgotten their anniversary.

Knowing that if Joel was coming home at a reasonable time he would’ve already, Ray dished himself up some pasta. He picked at it, before packing up the leftovers and putting it in the fridge. He turned out the candles and put away the plates, taking a long shower before heading to bed.

Meanwhile, Joel was working hard, his phone in a drawer and on silent so as not to distract him. At around 8 pm, Geoff peeked in, surprised to see Joel’s light still on. “Joel? What are you still doing here?"

He looked up for a moment before turning his attention back to work. “I’ve got some stuff to finish."

"Yeah but isn’t it your anniversary with Ray? Coulda sworn you mentioned it a couple days ago."

The panic on Joel’s face was immediate and needed no explanation. He booked it out of the office and Geoff cleaned up his office, turning the light out and inwardly chastising his old friend.

Joel raced home but when he opened the door the lights were off. Ray was nowhere to be seen. Joel shuffled into the kitchen, frown widening as he saw the pasta and wine in the fridge. He fucked up big time. Quietly, he entered the bedroom. Ray was laying down under the covers, facing away from Joel.

"Ray? You still awake?"

There was no response but he could see the man’s body moving slightly as he breathed.

"I… I forgot…"

"No way, Joel. I had no clue."

Ray’s words were cutting and dripping with sarcasm, Joel flinching at how pained he sounded. They’d both been so excited for this day, and now it was ruined.

"I’m so sorry, I know that’s not enough but I’m gonna make this up to you. I swear."

Ray didn’t reply, so Joel left, reheating the carbonara and eating, before heading to bed. It was the first time they’d ever gone to bed upset.

In the morning, Ray woke up on his own, body waking him up around 10. He stretched, turning over a bit and looking around. Next to him was a bouquet of roses, and as he sat up he realized the bed was covered in rose petals too. He was still upset over last night but he had to admit it was cute. Getting up, he headed into the bathroom, going through his morning ritual before heading out to the kitchen.

The moment he left the bedroom he was hit with an array of delicious smells. The table was laden with fruit and juice, a plate in the middle stacked with heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes. Joel had made them for him the morning after their first night together. Joel was at the sink, washing up the last dish, turning to flash Ray a brilliant smile. “Morning! Happy day after our anniversary!"

Ray chuckled, unable to rid the smile from his face as he walked over and kissed Joel before sitting down, the two dining on breakfast together. The upset was gone, this was all Ray wanted, after all. After they finished the younger man went to the bedroom and grabbed Joel’s gift, giving it to him as they sat together on the couch. Joel opened it, grinning at the gleaming cuff links. “They’re wonderful, Ray. Just like you."

Now it was Joel’s turn. He told Ray to close his eyes, the man doing just that.

"Open."

When Ray opened his eyes again, he saw that Joel was kneeling in front of him, holding up a small box. Inside was a gold ring, with a diamond center stone and two small sapphires on the sides. Ray looked shocked, he hadn’t expected that at all.

"Ray, I know I’m an idiot. I get really worked up over silly things and I let myself get distracted by things that aren’t as important as you are. But you always stay with me and you forgive me no matter what dumb shit I do. I may have messed up our first anniversary, but let me make it up to you with the rest? Will you marry me?"

Ray yanked him close by his collar, kissing him roughly. Joel returned it, only pulling away when he needed air. He grinned. “Is that a yes?" He asked, voice airy and breathless. Ray grinned back, laughing a little.

"Of course it is."


End file.
